A True Piece of Our Hearts
by Kousuke
Summary: This is the ending told differently. You'll see more adventure. Feel more love. and taste some blood. YXH AU


**Kousuke: I was just sitting here I to tell you….I became bored so I made this story. I hope it turns out swell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the making of this story.**

**Summary: Au YXH) Yusuke is one person…Hiei is his one also. How can just two simple words make _them_ feel as one?**

**Rating: T for Language and YXH ideas.**

**_Look forward_: This chapter will just be a start. I promise it will get better!**

**A True Piece of Our Heart**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Life's** a bitch. Get used to it Urameshi." Yusuke's boss of his work had just gotten finished firing him.

"Yeah so are you!" Yusuke did the 'oh so famous' sign language.

If you don't know what that is, you have many issues.

He walked from the building; his hands stuffed into his faded jeans pockets.

When he opened the 'entrance' door; that 'ding' you usually here in many places happened. He stopped as the door slammed behind him. His presence wasn't alone.

"Hey hotty." Kuwabara laughed, joking with his long lasted friend.

"I told you my hair doesn't make me look like a girl!" Yusuke did indeed where his hair long like before with the appearance of his father a while back. "Besides, if anyone looks like a girl its Kurama!"

"Here. Got one for you." Kuwabara handed an ice cream cone over to Yusuke.

The both of them feasted on there vanilla ice cream as they walked through the park.

"I got fired….." Yusuke chuckled a bit. "That ass fired me because I was away too long, obviously."

"That is what you get when you disappear for two freaking years, Urameshi."

"How is everyone anyways?" Yusuke finished his ice cream, wiping the melted parts on his hands onto his shirt.

"Fine. Keiko got married. Shizuru…well she is still a 'Smokey' head. Kurama and Hiei staid the same. Not like you could imagine them being any different. Koenma and Botan are just fine working in spirit world. And Yukina….well man I think she is starting to like me!" Kuwabara laughed.

"I see…..What about Genkai?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara stopped Yusuke and slowly whispered in his ear. "She's…..dead."

"WHAT?"

Yusuke then proceeded to run toward Genkai's temple.

**XXX**

"**You **stupid old hag!" Yusuke panted as he ran up the steps the reached to her temple. Kuwabara was following him.

Yusuke slowed his pace down as he came to a large rock. Genkai's name was imprinted on it. A couple of flowers surrounded it.

Yusuke had tears sting his eyes.

"Genkai left her temple to us. You're welcome to stay buddy." Kuwabara said, patting Yusuke's shoulder.

"No….im just fine in my apartment."

"Yusuke!" A handsome red head made his way to Yusuke.

Kurama gave Yusuke a slight hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'll get over….it." Yusuke whipped away a few tears.

"It's good to see you!" Kurama smiled.

Coming out of Genkai's temple was Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan. They all cheered at Yusuke's appearance.

"Hi Yusuke! Hi Kuwabara." Yukina smiled.

"Hi baby!" Kuwabara made his stupid laugh.

"Hey." Shizuru inhaled her cigarette.

"Good to see you again Yusuke!" Botan moved close to his face. "Bingo!" She laughed at him.

"Gee that's an old one…" Yusuke smiled.

"Kurama….where's Hiei?" he added.

"That's the last person I thought you would think of…….well he lives…nearby."

"In demon world still?" Yusuke took a cigarette from Shizuru and smoked it.

"No. He wanted to look after Yukina so he lives in our forest. Many trees for him to choose from." Kurama laughed.

"Right….well now that we all had our little reunion im going home…..goodbye." Yusuke walked away leaving them all with nothing but confused looks.

**XXX**

**Yusuke **was walking through the temple's forest.

"Hiei could be anywhere…..damn that shorty."

"Yusuke….."

Yusuke stopped to see Hiei lying in a tree.

"Looking for me?" Hiei smiled and jumped from the tree.

"….Maybe now that you're here…" Hiei gripped his katana. "I can test how much stronger you got."

"What? YEAH right! I just came to say hi, Hiei." Yusuke scratched his head.

"Oh really? That's simple enough."

Hiei smiled releasing his sword.

"Hi."

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**Kousuke: Yes. Did you enjoy the start? I hope so very much. The next chapter will be better!**

**_Look forward to the next chapter:_** **a different Twist**

**Updating Soon! **


End file.
